


more than i can hold in my heart

by marveloussapphic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, More characters, bear with me, don't remember, i just, in the one-shots, who i put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveloussapphic/pseuds/marveloussapphic
Summary: ben warren and miranda bailey one-shot collection :)
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren
Kudos: 5





	1. i think i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hiii im here again to write benley one-shots. i suck at writing whole ass stories cuz i never finish them so i just write one-shots. maybe one day i'll finish em but now i just specialize in open-ended stuff hehehe. anywayyy here's the summary:
> 
> person B has been staring at person A for half an hour. A finally notices.
> 
> A: what, do i have something on my face?
> 
> B: i think-
> 
> person C interrupts and asks for A.
> 
> B: *just as A walks away* i think i love you.
> 
> OR
> 
> ben warren falls in love with miranda bailey.

Ben Warren has always been a ladies' man.

Don't get him wrong, he is _not_ a playboy. He just happens to be handsome, and a gentleman, just as his mother raised him.

He has always been a ladies' man, but he hasn't found the one he wants to be with.

As a physician, he never has the time to go find a woman. He only goes from Mercy West to his apartment, and vice versa. It didn't help that in the hospital, competition thrived, not friendships, or relationships.

Until the merger.

Once he arrived at Seattle Grace, now Seattle Grace-Mercy West, he noticed a home-y feel to the hospital. Ben didn't understand, seeing as this hospital was supposed to be a competing hospital like theirs, but as he met each of the surgeons, and seen how they move, it was quite different from what he was used to.

Laughter filled the lounges, the locker rooms. Gossip passed through nurse to doctor. And on-call rooms were locked, sounds he'd really rather not hear coming from the closed door.

This hospital was different indeed.

It seemed like half the hospital was dating the other half.

But he didn't mind. As long as he didn't get caught up in their drama, he was fine.

Until Miranda Bailey.

Miranda Bailey was a fine woman, and a fine surgeon. He's been in a couple of surgeries with her, and she was a star.

Ben just knew he had to get to know her.

But Ben Warren is a ladies' man, and she will have to notice him first.

He waited, for weeks. He observed her. Ben has never found someone so profound, so interesting.

Miranda Bailey was a force. It seemed like she pulsated power and grace.

He knew Owen Hunt, he was one of the most welcoming in the hospital. One day, Ben's curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Hey, Dr. Hunt?" He caught up with the man as he saw him in the hallway.

"Dr. Warren, what's up?" The trauma surgeon surveyed gim with his blue eyes.

"I just wanted to ask about Dr. Bailey. I have a surgery with her later, and she seems to be a good surgeon." He came up with a lie to not seem so stalker-ish, although with Hunt's frown, he doesn't think he's successful.

"What is your question, then?"

"Well, can you tell me about her?" Ben took a deep breath, hoping Hunt knew her, but not that personally that he'd go running to the woman telling her about this random Mercy Wester Anesthesiologist asking about her.

Hunt was quiet for a few seconds. "She's a good woman, and a brilliant surgeon. I've only been here a year myself, but I've seen that everyone respects her, even Chief Webber himself. I'd like to say that she's the heart of this hospital." He nodded and continued. "Did you get your answer?"

Ben let out a breath. "Yes, thank you."

The Anesthesiologist turned but Hunt called him back. "Warren!"

"Yes?"

The trauma surgeon gave a smile. "If you like her, I assume she's the kind of woman who'd like a man to be forward but patient. Anyway, if you pursue her, be careful. A lot of people in this hospital is indebted to her. You'd get a whole bunch of people to hate you if you hurt her."

Ben gulped. "Thanks."

×+×+×+×

As the months went, he was still waiting for Miranda Bailey to notice him.

The irony is, she's all he thinks about all the time. Her bouncy hair, her eyes that seemed to shine as she operates. He thinks about her hands, skillful hands wrapped around gloves. He bet she has soft hands. He thinks about her smile, a rare sight for doctors, a warm comfort to her patients. She's warm and funny when interacting with patients. At least, that's what he sees from far away.

It doesn't hurt that she's gorgeous. Her body was thick, and full of curves. She's a beautiful, brilliant, funny, kind, and an intelligent woman. It was a crime to just ignore her.

Ben is a ladies' man.

But in all his life, he has never ever felt like this. His brain, and every single part of him screamed at him to have his way with her.

He can't, though. Being patient is delicate at this point. He's pretty sure she doesn't even know him. He just has to wait.

As the surgery with Miranda Bailey finish, he stands, and he hesitates before he approaches her as she pulls her gloves from her hand.

"Hi, Dr. Bailey. I don't think we've been introduced properly." He pulls his mask down and smiles at her. It usually worked for him in his early life.

What he was expecting to be a smile, or a "Welcome to Seattle Grace," from her was downplayed by an unimpressed look.

"You don't know me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He frowned. "No, that's not what I meant."

"And what did you mean?" She moved around him to grab the chart of the patient.

"I meant that _you_ don't know _me_." He went around her to look her in the eye. "The name's Ben Warren."

"Alright, Gas Man Warren." She pursed her lips and stared him down. His hands were sweating, and his pulse was through the roof. "I am Dr. Miranda Bailey. And you are making my intolerable day, worse. If you think you can _suck up_ to _me_. Then you better think again." She looked disappointingly at him, then turned around to leave.

_Woah_ , he thought. He can't believe it, but after that, he wants Miranda Bailey _more_.

×+×+×+×

"Dr. Bailey!" He called out.

The woman heading for the elevators ignored him.

Ben just ran and barely made it inside the elevator car, which was empty besides Miranda Bailey and him.

"Dr. Warren." She spoke softly.

"Dr. Bailey." He smiled at her, although she was staring right ahead.

"What do you want, Mr. Gas Man?" Miranda glanced at him from the side of her vision.

"It's still pretty early." He looked at his watch. 9: 02 PM. "Maybe we can go out for dinner?"

Miranda's head turned to look at him. Her eyes have a glint to them that he's familiar with but can't quite describe. "D-dinner?"

She stuttered, and he frowned. "Yes, dinner."

"I-uh... I'm busy." She looked at the ground.

"Well, a-alright." Her stuttering makes him stutter with his words as well. Is she nervous?

Silence descended upon them as the elevator moved. Ben spoke, "Some other time, maybe?"

"Uh, I might, might have surgery." She shook her head.

"Well, I might join you." He smirked at her.

Miranda looked up at him and was that...? Was that a blush covering her cheeks?

She made a face just as the elevator stopped and opened. "Well, I-I'll see you in the OR, Dr. Warren."

He went out as well, but she walked away fast. Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Miranda Bailey really was something.

×+×+×+×

A few weeks go by since he last talked to her. Ben always saw her, always thought about her, but they don't talk much. They talk once a while in the OR, but that was just pleasantries.

He wanted to get her alone again, but how?

The after surgery thing was already done, and he failed that with flying colors. The elevator thing, it only lasts a few moments.

So, how?

Ben sighed as he walked towards the nearest on-call room. He was exhausted.

He opened the door, and was gifted with the peaceful sight of Miranda Bailey sleeping in the bottom bunk of the bed.

Quietly, he memorized her sleeping face. He smiled. Miranda Bailey was truly a gorgeous woman.

"Dr. Warren, close the door." Her raspy but still tough voice echoed around the room. It was only them.

"Oh, right, sorry." He muttered.

He closed the door and just stood there, dumbly.

Miranda opened one eye. "Well, are you just going to stand there or what?"

Ben saw an opportunity. "If we go to dinner, I might leave you alone."

The woman sat up, and fiddled with her fingers. "Again, with the dinner?" A piece of hair fell across her forehead, and before he could stop himself, he brushes it up to her head.

Miranda's breath hitched. "What are you doing?"

"Appreciating beauty." He kneeled down to her eye level and smiled. He looked at her eyes, and God, they were stunning.

They stayed there for a while, staring at each other, and he was amazed when she softly smiled.

"You have a cute smile," he whispered, and leaned closer to her face.

She licked her lips and her eyes flicked to his lips. Miranda reached out and touched his cheek.

Ben leaned closer but then her pager beeped, and startled them both, making Ben stand and Miranda drop her hand to her lap.

She grabbed the beeper and put her shoes on. "There's a trauma coming in. I have to go." She avoided his eyes.

"Alright." He sighed. She was probably going to ignore him from now on.

Miranda was going out the door before she hesitated and turned to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

He was shocked, but the taste of Miranda Bailey was intoxicating, making him growl and push his tongue into her mouth. His hands rested on her hips but didn't stay there. It wandered to her back, to her cheek, around her body. He felt goosebumps on her skin as he made his journey.

They pulled away after a while, panting. He pecked her lips twice before she opened her eyes.

Miranda looked up at him and smiled. Her lips looked thoroughly kissed, just as it should be. He smiled and brushed her lower lip with his thumb.

"I-I should go. Th-there's a, uh, a trauma." She closed her eyes, trying to focus. He chuckled.

"Yeah. I should go to the OR too." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Let's talk about this later, alright?"

She nodded. "I'll see you later, Benjamin."

He frowned. "How did you-

"I have my ways." She smirked before opening the door and left.

Ben was a ladies' man, but damn, all he wants to be is Miranda Bailey's.

×+×+×+×

After all the trauma was taken care of, he went off to find Miranda.

He looked at the board, finding no "Dr. Bailey" in them, went to every single on-call room he could find, and even went to the residents' lounge.

After a while, he sighed and went to get his bags. He went out towards the back, in the emergency room and out to civilization.

"Benjamin Warren." A voice called out. He would know that anywhere.

"Miranda Bailey." He smiled as he saw her wrapped in a coat, sitting on the bench outside.

He sat down beside her. Ben took the opportunity to stare at her features. She really was stunning. The shape of her nose, to the build of her cheekbones to the extreme softness of her lips, she was perfect.

A few minutes passed, and silence still surrounded them, with Ben just marvelling at her beauty.

She finally noticed and turned to him. "What, do I have something on my face?" She scrunched her nose up, quite adorably. Ben wanted to kiss her nose and make her laugh, but he stopped himself.

After a while, Ben spoke. "I think-

"Dr. Bailey!" A chipper voice spoke behind them.

It was April Kepner.

"Yes, Dr. Kepner?" Miranda put on a poker face and moved a little farther away from Ben on the bench.

"Chief Webber is asking for you. He said he had an appy and he knows you just finished your shift but he said he had an important meeting." The girl rambled.

Miranda looked at Ben apologetically. "I have to go, sorry." He nodded.

She touched his hand, and it lingered before she stood up and followed Kepner back inside.

Ben sighed and leaned back. "I think I love you."


	2. spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "my shower is broken because of some stupid mistake and i have to use the one in your room" au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlooo another chapter in a day yey. it's a pretty free day in school today, it's just completion so i got to writing :))
> 
> hope yall like it!

noun; spi·der | \ ˈspī-dər

def. an eight-legged predatory arachnid with an unsegmented body consisting of a fused head and thorax and a rounded abdomen. spiders have fangs which inject poison into their prey, and most kinds spin webs in which to capture insects.

This is the classic definition of spiders. Nothing harmful, just insects running about the forest floor, the streets, the kitchen and the bathroom floor, up to the wall. They're just animals, the same as a cute puppy, the same as a pretty butterfly.

But in reality, when you come face-to-face with a spider, everything is dark and all you can hear is screaming and suddenly you're running away and ruining a perfectly good showerhead.

There's no rational thought to this, and yet that is exactly what Miranda Bailey has done.

Naked, and still dripping in water from her shower, she ran away towards her bathroom, panting. Her throat hurt from the excessive screaming, and everything a couple of feet away from her is wet from the water dripping from her hair and body.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She can only see the spider with its hairy little legs and she can feel it climbing over her body, laying its little eggs in creases of her skin.

Miranda shuddered. Logic came back and she looked around her bedroom. It was a wet mess, and she realized that other than being naked, soap bubbles and shampoo was still all over her body.

She blushed, although, she was the only one there.

Miranda figured out how to get her towel, and wiped herself. The short woman frowned; she still felt sticky.

But there was _no_ way she was going back inside the shower with that _thing_ crawling about.

And she was pretty sure she broke the shower anyway.

The only thing remaining was that she needed a thorough shower. But how?

She remembered Callie Torres her bestfriend and co-worker, who recently moved to the apartment three doors down. Miranda hasn't been there yet, as she was so busy at the hospital, and busy showering with a damned spider crawling up the walls.

So, with a sigh, she grabbed her phone, and texted Callie.

_MB: my shower is broken because of some stupid mistake and i have to use the one in your room._

_Ortho God: suree i just finished my shift, ill see u there_

Miranda smiled and got out of the room. She counted the apartment doors and opened it.

She was surprised at how much of the room Callie had done. It was only a few weeks but it felt like home, like it's already been her home for a year, or more.

Miranda chuckled. Good thing Callie and Arizona Robbins, her wife, decided on navy blue walls; it definitely suits them.

She navigated through the room, finally seeing the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, and she opened it, smelling the aroma of shampoo and aftershave.

Wait. Aftershave?

She frowned, but realized that Mark Sloan also stayed over sometimes.

A tug in her gut told her it doesn't smell like Sloan, but she pushed it away.

Miranda entered the shower and turned on the hot water.

Oh, she really needed this.

×+×+×+×

"Miranda?" Callie called out, knowing that her bestfriend was probably inside already, scrubbing herself clean. The general surgeon used to do that all the time when she hung out at Callie's old apartment.

She went directly for the fridge, hungry as hell from her shift. It was barely morning, and God, a breakfast would be really nice.

"Hey, so I had the ER today, and this guy comes in, and he was like, I think I broke my hand, and collapses in the middle of the ER." The ortho surgeon chuckled, remembering the man. She grabbed bread and some coffee. "The other patients freaked, but we got him on a gurney and yeah, he did have a hairline fracture on his wrist, nothing a splint can't fix. He woke up and he was crying. Honestly, it was so sad and funny at the same time."

Callie bit on the bread and took a small sip of coffee. After a while, she didn't hear anything.

_That's weird, Miranda always replies even when she's in the shower._

She walked to the bathroom and found it open, just as Mark left it this morning. The lights were off and nobody was inside.

"Huh. Maybe Miranda left early." Callie frowned then shrugged, and continued to eat.

×+×+×+×

Ben Warren prided himself on being a gentleman.

He opened doors, he was patient, and polite. He was sweet and caring. All the things his mother taught him to be.

_Benjamin, don't rush a girl. Always open doors for the lady. And pay for the bill, son, you're the man. Romance the woman you want, be classy. Don't have sex on your first date, just a kiss goodnight would suffice, but if she doesn't want it, respect her wishes._

Ben was taught well, and he prided himself, and his mother for that. So when he opens his apartment door, sees wet footprints on the floor, hears the shower on, walks through the room and opens the bathroom, seeing a gorgeous naked woman, he closes his eyes and screams, "What the fuck?!"

×+×+×+×

"Oh my God!" The woman screamed.

His eyes closed, all the teachings of his mother echoing in his head. "Who are you?! What the hell are you doing in my shower?"

" _Your_ shower?" She exclaimed. He heard some shuffling, as if she was trying to cover herself up. "You can look."

Ben opened his eyes. The stunning woman was still there, he wasn't dreaming. Her hair was wet, and it stuck all over her face, water was dripping down her neck into the towel she had wrapped around her. It took everything in him not to take the damn towel to peek at the smooth skin underneath.

He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at the woman. "Yes, my shower. I live here."

She frowned. "But, this is three doors down from my apartment. This is Callie Torres' apartment. _You're_ in the wrong house."

Ben was confused, until he realized what was going on and he smiled, then laughed and kept laughing at this horrible, yet blessed mistake.

"Why are you laughing? Is something funny?" The woman inside his shower room frowned and pushed her wet hair back. "I don't like being laughed at, Mr..."

"Warren. Benjamin Warren. Everybody calls me Ben." He chuckled. "And you are?"

"Miranda Bailey." She pursed her lips. "And what are you laughing at, Benjamin Warren?"

He smiled at her, and she seemed to soften. "Callie Torres lives across me. Her wife's Arizona Robbins, right? They have a baby with this guy Mark Sloan. So yeah, this is my house."

Ben could've sworn he saw Miranda blush, but through all the steam, he couldn't be sure.

"Oh," she mumbled, looking down. "I-I apologize. I thought- I thought this was hers."

He snickered. "Obviously."

Silence filled the space between them. He looked at her more intently. She really was beautiful. Her features are a sharp, yet soft. Her lips looked so soft, he wanted to bury his lips into it. Her hair, although wet was curled just a bit, and he found that he wanted to see it messy and bedhead-y.

"Well, I-I'm, uh, I'm really sorry for the, uh, trouble." She stepped out of the shower. "I'll g-get going."

Ben nodded. "Uh, right."

"Uhm, so Callie's apartment is right outside, just across?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Thank you."

He watched as she walked fast towards the door.

_Damn, she was adorable._

×+×+×+×

Miranda Bailey wanted to crawl up in a hole and die.

She knocked in the opposite apartment of Ben Warren, where Callie's apartment actually is. God, it was so embarrassing.

She thought back to the man who had just saw her in her birthday suit. He was polite, he closed his eyes. He was handsome too; he had kind eyes, and his lips were cracked just a bit. Miranda closed her eyes, trying to imagine him if she was closer to him.

The door opened and Callie faced her.

"Miranda?" The Latina frowned. "I thought you left. You weren't here when I got home."

Miranda pushed inside and huffed before sitting down on the couch. "You didn't tell me it was three doors down and across."

"What?"

"I showered in a stranger's bathroom, and he saw me, naked as the day I was born!" She exclaimed, not even caring that water was dripping all over the couch.

"Oh my God!" Callie laughed, unable to control herself. "Who was he? Was he handsome?"

"Calliope Torres!" He was handsome, and he had good manners, for someone who just saw a naked woman in his shower. Miranda cringed at the thought that this situation sounded like a porn plot.

"Oh, he was?" Her bestfriend raised her eyebrows.

"His name was Benjamin Warren, and in the matter of his face, I don't have a comment."

Callie smirked. "Oh, he _is_ handsome, girl! I know him. He's an Anesthesiologist at Mercy West. That guy has buckets of money."

Miranda was suddenly getting more and more interested in this man. A doctor, like her? Damn, that was a turn on.

"Oooh. I know that look. You like him!" Callie singsong-ed.

"No, I don't!" She huffed and folded her arms.

"Oh, you do." The Ortho surgeon laughed. "By the way, what happened and you broke your shower?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Spider."

"Oop, that explains it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos i love that hihi


End file.
